1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airflow guiding and heat dissipating assembly, especially to an airflow guiding and heat dissipating assembly that is mounted in an electronic device and guides an airflow to efficiently dissipate heat inside the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic components such as transformers, inductors, resistors and the like that are mounted in an electronic device generating unnecessary heat while operating. Therefore, heat conductors such as thermal pads or thermal grease are used to conduct heat out of the electronic components. Furthermore, the heat should be dissipated away from the electronic components by an airflow to prevent overheating of the electronic components. The airflow may be generated by a thermal fan being mounted in the electronic device, or by a convention current between heat dissipation holes being formed through a casing of the electronic device.
With reference to FIG. 13, an electronic device (50) comprises a casing (53) and multiple electronic components (52A, 52B). The casing (53) has two opposite sidewalls and multiple heat dissipation holes (531) being formed through the sidewalls. Thus, air outside the casing (53) flows into the casing (53) from the heat dissipation holes (531) of one sidewall of the casing (53) and flows out of the casing (53) from the heat dissipation holes (531) of the other sidewall of the casing (53) to form an airflow (51). The electronic components (52A, 52B) may be transformers, are mounted in the casing (53) and are arranged in a line along the airflow (51). Therefore, the airflow dissipates heat from the electronic components (52A, 52B). Moreover, according to a direction of the airflow, upstream electronic components (52A) are more effectively cooled than downstream electronic components (52B).
With further reference to FIG. 14, while the airflow (51) passes through the electronic components (52A, 52B), part of the airflow (51) slows down and becomes turbulent between the electronic components (52A, 52B) causing the heat to accumulate between the electronic components (52A, 52B). Consequently, temperatures of the electronic components (52A, 52B), especially temperature of the electronic component (52B) downstream, are raised and may be damaged.
With further reference to FIG. 15, in order to prevent the heat accumulating between the electronic components (52A, 52B) and increase upstream and downstream cooling efficiency, the electronic components (52A, 52B) are arranged staggered to allow the airflow to dissipate the heat from the electronic components (52A, 52B) individually and to cool down the electronic components (52A, 52B) efficiently.
However, miniaturization of electronic devices (50) requires lighter and smaller components, so the electronic components (52A, 52B) that are arranged staggered occupy larger spaces in the electronic device (50) and limit a minimum size of the electronic device (50).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an airflow guiding and heat dissipating assembly for an electronic device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.